


Sign the Contract (You've Got the Wrong B- Nevermind We Have The Right One, moving on)

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Princes Of The Antarctic Empire [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Don't Worry About It, Gen, Look Niki deserves two parents okay, Royalty AU, because royalty; read a history book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: For Princess Nihachu of the ßimpa Dynasty, her 21st birthday present was finalizing a marriage contract with their allies to the North. Something is not quite right with the proceedings though, both sets of parents are a little on edge. Why?“Good evening your Majesty, long time no see.” (Don't worry, he doesn't want to be here at all)
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Princes Of The Antarctic Empire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158791
Kudos: 28





	Sign the Contract (You've Got the Wrong B- Nevermind We Have The Right One, moving on)

**Author's Note:**

> For story beat purposes Technoblade’s irl needs to be used. But enlieu of using it, because I am so no comfortable using it and nor is he, I will be using [insert name] to denote. Sorry if that ruins your immersion of the story.

It was the Princess Nihachu of the ßimpa Dynasty’s 21st birthday. The sounds of the lavish party downstairs could be heard through the double doors. She had made her around. Dinner had been served. And her guests where enjoying the after-party while she made a business deal.

Made. She didn’t make it. She was but a babe when this deal was made. A marriage alliance between the ßimpa Dynasty and the Antarctic Empire.

She was to marry the elder brother, Prince Wilbur. She was happy to be marring him. She had known him all her life. She loves spending time with him. Sure, she doesn’t really love him in the way her ladiesmaids love their beaus, but she wouldn’t trade him for the world. He was her best friend. She was content in this arrangement.

The two families convened in the meeting room. One where she, Wilbur, and his little brother Tommy would peek in and spy on their parents, and other royal families. Only to be shooed away by her personal guard’s son Eret.

She looked to her father and her mother. What where they waiting for? The festivities were still going on downstairs. Everyone was here.

“Where’s [insert name]?” her mother Queen Shubble asked the rulers on the opposing side of the table.

Prince Wilbur went still. Faint memories rushing through his head. Queen Kristen folded into herself, brushing off her mother’s concern. Prince Tommy looked just as confused at she felt. Who?

“I doubt he’s comi-”

Click. The sound of a door opening. “Your Majesty, your guards are a bunch of pansies.” He closed to door behind him. “And drunk.” He walked towards the table, and the Princess started to take this intruder in.

Short brown hair. Clean pressed pants. A nice crisp button up. Red roses pinned to his collar. Ink visible through the material of his shirt. Twirling a dagger through his fingers. He paused, seeing Eret come to stand in his way. He nodded at the guard, tucking the blade away in his pocket.

“I believe I am to be married today.”

"Prince [insert name]. So happy to have you join us.”

The man grimaces at his birth name. Eret turns to look at the Kings. Stepping aside when he sees King Philza nodding his head.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

“About a sesquidecade. But I have no time for small talk your Majesty.” Techno stares at her father He doesn’t look at Wilbur trying to catch his eye. He doesn’t look at Queen Kristen who looks a second away from embracing him in a tight hug. He doesn’t look at King Philza keeping himself in check, one outburst away from a lecture. He doesn’t look at Prince Tommy, his brother he never met. “Let’s talk business.”

“Of course. I believe you have met my daughter? Princess Nihachu.”

She freezes in her seat. She was supposed to marry Wilbur. That was the plan. Who was this? Why were both Kings okay with this intruder walking in? Why was Wilbur not fighting this?

“Niki,” she says, rising from her seat with a little prompting from her mother and extending her hand.

No one misses how he simply shakes it. “Pleasure.” He turns back to her father. “I don’t particularly want to get married.”

“You don’t have a choice.” Her father pulls out a document, sighing it and passing it to her.

Philza opens his mouth to speak. The man beats him to it. “Sure I do. Your head goes for a pretty penny on the bounty boards, King HBomb. And if the rumors are true then your daughter, while perhaps distraught, will be a fine ruler in your place.”

“Threating your allies is not the way to go,” her father cautions. King Philza looking ready to murder is son-apparent.

“If you’ve heard the rumor then you’d know I have no affiliation to the Royal family any longer.”

“You’re standing in front of me.”

“I still have a duty. And a broken alliance with you would bring all of my friends to the forefront of war.”

Not what anyone was expecting.

“I propose a swap. Instead of me marring your daughter, Wil can do that.” He didn’t look at his brother. “I think that’s what was understood among them anyways.” He took the quill sitting on the desk in his hand and drew her eyes to the line. That was not Wilbur’s name. It was the one her father had used to address the man. “And if I’m not mistaken. The two Princes where brought up with that idea in mind. Princess Nihachu going over to rule the Antarctic Empire alongside Prince Wilbur, while her brother takes over things here.”

King Hbomb pondered. “Philza?”

“That’s what I was going to discuss with you, yes.”

Wilbur nods his head a little as well. Niki smiles tightly.

The man took the document, scratched out his name, wrote Wilbur’s and slide the paper in front of his brother-apparent. Without looking at any of them, he nodded to the Princess. “Pleasure doing business with you,” he said to the King. He then walked out of the room and into the birthday celebration below.

Wilbur looks down at the paper. Tommy is still wildly confused, but knows not to shout as he normally would. Queen Kristen gracefully gets up from her chair and runs after her son-apparent.

King Hbomb and King Philza give each other a look and decide to shelf those talks for later. Prince [insert name] has been as good as dead for fifteen years.

The four of them sigh the treaty. The Kings dismissed the children, they had a few things to talk about.

They went down and make their rounds. Queen Shubble joining them as well. Eret staying close to his Princess. Tommy making sure to stay in Wilbur’s sight. He can read the room. He knows what is needed of him.

After the party ends, they reconvene in Niki’s parlor. “Let me tell you about my big brother.”

* * *

Kristen runs after Techno, following him to the inn he was staying at. He leaves the door to his room open for her.

“[insert name].”

He takes off the wig and hair net, letting his pink hair show though. Using his hands to take the pins out of his bun, putting them in his mouth. His braid falls down the length of his back.

The Queen of the Antarctic Empire finally takes in the room. Battle scythe resting in its sheath hung over a chair. Red coat draped on the stand. Shoe shiner on the counter. An ironing board propped up in the corner.

“I cleaned up pretty nicely wouldn’t you say?”

“Technoblade,” his Mother breathed.

“Yes. And I’d prefer if you called me that instead.” He sat down on the single seater couch, gesturing to the rooms sofa for the Queen to take a seat. “If you’d prefer something more personal, Techno is fine.”

She sat down. “[insert name].”

“Techno. Please.”

She composed herself. “Tech, what happened?”

“I had had enough.”

“You left us.”

“I know.”

“You abandoned your little brother.”

“I left him a note.”

“He was five.”

“I left him a note,” he repeated.

The Queen’s expression froze. “And you didn’t leave one for us.”

“I didn’t want to.” He sighed. “I didn’t even want to leave one for him.”

“Tech!”

“But I did.”

She tries to figure out out to say next.

“Theseus seems to be doing well.”

“Tommy. His name is Tommy. You are his brother.”

“Has he ever heard of me? He looked so confused when I showed up.” He looked her in the eyes. “I’m not giving a nickname to a kid I’ve met only once in passing. No matter blood relations.”

“You met him?”

“He was dueling around the Knight Academy once while I was passing through. He seemed enamored by the legend of Technoblade.”

“He is quite fond of you.” The Queen gave a soft smile, as her thumbed the comforter. Neither knowing how to continue the conversation further. So instead sit in silence. Wondering what could have been.


End file.
